1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the detection of bis(2-chloroethyl)sulfide or bis(2-chloroethyl)imine, according to which a chemical reagent is applied to the surface on which the substance to be detected is assumed to be present and the radiation thus generated is optically determined.
2. Background of the Art
Bis(2-chloroethyl)sulfide or bis(2-chloroethyl)imine is the warfare agent LOST and is usually detected on surfaces using indicators contained in paper or powder. LOST is also detected by gas chromatography after extraction from the surface. Moreover, color reactions are known which take place in aqueous or organic solutions. These reactions are carried out in test tubes.
The German Pat. No. 29 47 459 described a device for in-situ detection of precipitates of specific known agents consisting of phosphoric esters. Upon addition of indole, these compounds exhibit a chemical luminescence which can be detected without contact by means of an optical detector. However, this reaction is not applicable to the chemical warfare agent LOST.